Plätzchen und Puderzucker
by Vampirekiss
Summary: Omi... Aya... Weihnachten... und ein Problem mit den Geschenken und eine super Lösung die beiden "schmeckt". Der Titel passt nicht wirklich Beendet mit Chapter 1


Plätzchen und Puderzucker... 

Teil: 1 / 1   
Warnung: ehm... ein wenig ZuckiZucki.. und OOC denke ich... *nick*  
Teilweise ist es echt ganz schön schrecklich dämlich.. also... *grübel* ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich da drauf gekommen bin.. ich les' es lieber nicht noch mal ^^  


Kommentar: ja.. ich wollte ja eine Weihnachts-Fanfic schreiben... es musste jetzt alles irgendwie doch schneller gehen und etwas umgestaltet werden... Eigentlich wollte ich ja noch eine kleine Lemon-Szene einbauen, aber... keine Zeit... wie ihr seht. Ich hatte leider irre viel zu tun und deshalb muss es jetzt raus, damit es auch noch ne Weihnachts-Story wird. 

Beta-Dank geht an: Koishii *weihnachtsknuddel*  
Sie meint:   
Anfangs war ich ja doch etwas verwundert, dass du ausgerechnet den Chibi und die Eisprinzessin zusammenführst... letztendlich aber sehr gut gelungen!^^ Großes Lob, viel zucker, sehr süß, sehr schön!^^  
Vor allem die Idee mit dem Wunsch gefällt mir sehr sehr gut!^^  
Ich glaub, ich schreib auch noch ne Weihnachtsgeschichte!*hihi*  


~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ 

Vom Küchentisch aus hatte Omi einen guten Blick auf die Plätzchen im Ofen, die langsam einen gold-braunen Farbton annahmen. Lächelnd schloss er seine Hände um die Tasse mit dem heißen Kakao, bevor er vorsichtig einen Schluck davon trank. Die Tasse noch in den Händen, verschwand dann sein Lächeln, als er den Blick über das Adventsgesteck auf dem Tisch gleiten ließ. Schweigend und recht schwerfällig erhob sich Omi, ging in das Wohnzimmer, um das stille Haus wenigstens mit etwas Weihnachtsstimmung zu füllen. Lächelnd sprintete er dann wieder zurück in Richtung Ofen, vor welchen er sich hockte.   
"Wenn ihr nicht lecker seid, dann weiß ich auch nicht...!"   
Omis Gesicht spiegelte sich in der Ofentür wider. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer verlor sich Omis Lächeln und sein Spiegelbild sah ihm traurig entgegen.   
Nicht mal der Geruch der noch warmen Plätzchen konnte an seiner Stimmung was ändern. Eigentlich platzte er quasi vor Weihnachtsstimmung... Das Problem war jedoch, dass er sie mit niemandem teilen konnte, denn das ganze Haus war leer. Nun gut, bis auf die Küche, in welcher er sich momentan befand.   
Ken und Yohji waren auf Reisen... zusammen. Omi wunderte sich immer noch, wie es zu dieser merkwürdigen Zusammenstellung gekommen war.   
Yohjis ursprüngliche Begleitung war kurzfristig abhanden gekommen und so war Ken quasi dazu gezwungen worden, mit Mr. Ober-Playboy auf Reisen zu gehen. Für Yohji selbst war das natürlich nur von Vorteil, denn somit hatte er einen verantwortungsbewussten und zuverlässigen Begleiter. Außerdem war Ken ein perfektes Objekt für Yohjis Flirt-Schule. Omi hatte diese Idee zwar unterstützt, aber da war er sich auch noch nicht im Klaren gewesen, dass er fast 2 Wochen mit Aya, dem Stimmungs-Killer schlechthin, verbringen durfte. Besser noch... er würde den Weihnachtsabend mit Aya verbringen müssen...   
Seit 5 Tagen waren Yohji und Ken nun schon fort und er hier allein. Jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor, da Aya kaum zu sehen war. Was immer der Rotschopf auch tat, er tat es leise. Der Laden hatte eine Zeit geschlossen, da Omi es gar nicht eingesehen hat, 2 Wochen lang die gesamte Arbeit zu übernehmen und überraschenderweise war Aya selbiger Meinung gewesen. So öffneten sie nur noch jeden 2. oder 3. Tag am Nachmittag.   
Seufzend rührte Omi im rosa Zuckerguss. Die Plätzchen waren alle verziert, der Tisch auch und die Langeweile übernahm wieder die Kontrolle. Der Zuckerguss wurde trotz des Rührens schon langsam hart, was Omi jedoch nicht davon abhielt, diese monotone Bewegung weiterhin auszuführen. Das auf einmal ziemlich ungewohnt laute Klingeln des Telefons riss ihn aus dieser 'abwechslungsreichen' Bewegung. "Omi hier.. wer da?"   
"Hey Chibi! Steht das Haus noch?!" In seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. "Yohji! Lasst ihr auch mal von euch hören, wie aufmerksam." Ein Lachen klang durch den Hörer.   
"Kein Problem! Ich wollte ja eigentlich auch nur kontrollieren, ob ihr überhaupt aus dem Bett kommt." "Yohji, was soll das denn bitte heißen! Du kennst doch Aya: Punkt 7.30 Uhr steht er in der Küche." Im Hintergrund nahm die Geräuschkulisse ein wenig zu.  
"Na ja, man kann ja nie wissen, wie das läuft, wenn er nicht allein im Bett ist... Ken, nun hör schon auf an meinem Hemd rum zu zippeln! Das war teurer als es aussieht!"   
Bevor Omi auf Yohjis Andeutung reagieren konnte, war da auch schon eine andere, ebenso bekannte (und vermisste) Stimme in der Leitung.   
"Hey Omi, alles klar?" "Na ja, geht so... Es ist irgendwie langweilig." Die Nebengeräusche wurden nun wieder leiser, bevor sie ganz verschwanden. "Wieso? Aya ist doch... ehm.. ok, ja... äh.. ich verstehe. Aber vielleicht taut er ja noch ein bisschen auf...?!"   
Omi schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich mit dem Hörer in der Hand auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken. "Als ob er jemals in der Weihnachtszeit aufgetaut wäre. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt gemerkt hat, dass ihr schon weg seid!" "So schlimm? Vielleicht hat er auch einfach nur Angst vor dir... oder davor, mit dir allein zu sein."   
"Das ist jetzt aber an den Haaren herbeigezogen... finde ich." "Frag ihn doch einfach mal..." Ken lachte.   
"Ja, sehr witzig... mit Aya über meine Probleme diskutieren. Wunderbare Aussicht für den 24. Dezember.",   
grummelte Omi. "Ach komm schon, ihr werdet das schon packen. Schließlich muss ich mich hier auch mit Yohji rumplagen!" Eigentlich ein gutes Argument, wie Omi fand. Mit einem Playboy im Winter auf einer warmen und von Touristen überspülten Insel zu sitzen ist auch nicht wirklich seine Vorstellung von Weihnachten. Darum beneidete er Ken nicht wirklich... obgleich Yohji natürlich gesprächiger und umgänglicher als Aya ist.   
"Das nächste Mal bleibst du hier Ken!" Der Fußballer am anderen Ende der Leitung musste wieder auflachen.   
"Mach ich. Aber ok, ich muss los. Yohji drängelt schon wieder... er will raus, solange seine Haare noch liegen..." "Na, dann beeil dich mal. Viel Spaß noch." "Ja, euch auch. Grüß Aya von uns! Tschau!"   
Seufzend machte sich Omi dann aus Aufräumen. Die Küche glich einem Schlachtfeld, jedoch mehr oder weniger absichtlich. So hatte er wenigstens was zu tun und musste nicht (sofort) das dämliche TV-Programm über sich ergehen lassen. Für die folgende Stunde wuselte Omi also durch die heimische Chaos-Küche.  


Der Gedanke, dass er Aya eventuell was schenken müsste, kam Omi erst später...   
Um genauer zu sein: als er in der Badewanne lag.   
Nachdem die Plätzchen mit Zuckerguss und Puderzucker verziert waren, war Omis letzte Aufgabe, den Müll zu entsorgen. Irgendwann war es recht schwierig, den Müllberg zu ignorieren, welcher sich aus dem Plastikeimer in der Ecke ergoss. Draußen war es kalt und windig. Durch das Halbdunkel des späten Nachmittags war Omis Kampf mit der Mülltonne trotzdem zu sehen und vor allem zu hören. Dieses kleine Hindernis hielt ihn dann auch noch länger als erwartet auf, sodass er fluchend und zitternd die Ladentür wieder hinter sich schloss. Automatisch schlossen sich Omis Arme fester um seinen Oberkörper, was jedoch auch nicht viel brachte. Der Pullover war viel zu groß, da er aus Kens Kleiderschrank stammte. Auf was für dumme Ideen man nicht alles kommt, wenn man sich irgendwie allein gelassen fühlt.   


Ein heißes Bad war in diesem Moment so etwas wie das Licht am Ende des Tunnels.   
Das Wasser und der Schaum rochen nach Zitronen. Als der Gedanke an Eiscreme sich in Omis Kopf breit machte, ging plötzlich die Badezimmertür auf.   
Der jüngste schreckte aus seinen Tagträumen auf (welche wohl durch den Tag in der Küche ausgelöst worden waren) und sah Aya in der Tür stehen. Automatisch ließ er sich weiter ins Wasser gleiten.   
"Entschuldige." Der Rotschopf wirkte ebenfalls leicht desorientiert, stand jedoch weiterhin einfach nur in der Tür. Omi beobachtete, wie Aya dann ganz ins Bad kam, die Tür schloss und ans Waschbecken trat. Da der Ältere mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, kontrollierte Omi schnell und unauffällig mit einem Blick die mit Schaum bedeckte Oberfläche des Wassers. "Ehm... sag mal Aya, was möchtest du eigentlich zu Weihnachten haben?" Er beobachtete, wie Aya scheinbar reaktionslos die Handwäsche beendete und schließlich zum Handtuch griff. Der Weiß-Leader zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ Omi mit dieser nicht zufriedenstellenden Antwort im Bad allein. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ayas POV 

Auf dem Flur hielt Aya inne, die Badetür noch im Rücken. Der Zitronenduft, der mit ihm auf den Flur geweht war, war beruhigend... Er fühlte sich in seiner Theorie bestätigt, dass ihm Omis Gegenwart angenehmer war als die der restlichen Gruppenmitglieder. Wieso auch immer, aber er war froh, dass er nicht mit Ken oder Yohji 13 Tage allein sein musste.   
Trotzdem hatte ihn Omis Frage ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Ihm war nicht klar, wie jemand mit solch trivialen Dingen seinen Kopf füllen konnte... aber das lag wahrscheinlich am Alter. Die Sache mit dem Geschenk, das er wahrscheinlich bekommen würde, hatte nur einen Haken: Er musste für seinen derzeitig einzigen Mitbewohner auch ein Präsent finden.   
Eigentlich wollte er dem Kleinen ja schon lange ein ganz besonderes Geschenk machen, aber das ging nicht ohne Omis Einverständnis. Aya schüttelte seinen Kopf, um das Bild des nackten Körpers im Wasser, nur im Schutze des Schaums, los zu werden. 

In seinem Zimmer befreite sich der Rotschopf erst einmal von diesem dämlichen Pullover (ihr wisst schon, der orange Rollkragenpulli ^-^) und ließ sich dann auf seinem Bett nieder. Die Plastiktüte neben ihm war das Beweismittel seines bisher schlimmsten, aber auch einzigsten, Lustkaufes: 4 Scheibenwelt-Romane von Terry Pratchett. Die Verkäuferin kannte ihn schon, da er sich regelmäßig jeden 2. Montag ein Magazin zum Thema "Waffen und Waffenpflege" kauft. Nun hatte sich eben diese Frau ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen können, als eben dieser Kunde mit 4 Fantasy - Romanen von einem der beliebtesten Autoren (der seine Werke übrigens ausgesprochen humorvoll gestaltet) vor ihr an der Kasse gestanden hatte. Leicht grummelnd nahm Aya eins der Bücher, legte die anderen ins Regal und machte sich dann daran, schmunzelnd, die ersten Sätze zu lesen.   
Ein Klopfen an der Tür machte dem Vergnügen vorerst ein recht schnelles Ende. Er ließ von seinem Buch ab und legte sich auf die Seite mit dem Blick zur Tür. "Was?"   
Nur zögerlich trat Omi in das Zimmer. "Ich habe gebacken und eigentlich wollte ich nur..." Er trat einen Schritt auf seinen Leader zu. "...Ein paar Plätzchen... also, ich wollte sie dir geben."   
Aya erhob sich und ging auf den Jüngeren, der schützend den Teller mit dem Gebäck vor sich hielt, zu. Er griff nach dem dargebotenen Backwerk bzw. dem Teller, auf welchem dies lag, ohne jedoch den Blick, der fest auf die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers gerichtet war, zu lösen.   
Omis gerötete Wangen waren ungemein verlockend. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Omis POV 

"Ehm... Ich... gehe dann mal wieder." Sich dem Blick entziehend verließ Omi Ayas Zimmer. Er hatte das Gefühl als könnte man auf seinem Gesicht ein Ei braten. Und das nur, weil sein Leader mit entblößtem Oberkörper und einem recht eindringlichen Blick vor ihm gestanden hatte. Also, es ist ja nicht so, dass sein Blick sonst nicht eindringlich ist, aber nicht auf diese Art... wenn es nicht zu abwegig wäre, würde er ihn fast mit Yohjis Schlafzimmerblick vergleichen.  
Nein, das lag bestimmt an der recht unzureichenden Beleuchtung (Kerzen..)...  
Omi schüttelte seinen Kopf und floh in sein Zimmer. Dort verbrachte er, mit kurzen Unterbrechungen, auch den restlichen Tag. 

Der Jüngste im Haus erwachte mit dem Gedanken an das Weihnachtsgeschenk für Aya, das er noch besorgen musste. Und das obgleich da nicht mal ein Funke einer Idee in seinem Kopf umherirrte. Grummelnd kuschelte sich Omi noch mal in seine Decke. Man gewöhnte sich unglaublich schnell daran, nicht früh aufzustehen am Wochenende, da sie den Laden ja nicht dringend öffnen mussten.  
Es war 3 Tage vor Weihnachten, der 21. Dezember und irgendwie war es in diesem Zimmer saukalt. 

Omi verbrachte den Tag weitgehend im Wohnzimmer, allein. Im TV lief grad irgendein Fußballspiel und er musste an Ken denken, als Aya (bekleidet) das Zimmer betrat. Er ließ sich neben Omi auf dem Sofa nieder und warf einen Blick in die Flimmerkiste.   
"Seit wann guckst du so was?"   
"Ähm... keine Ahnung... ich glaube, der Fernseher hat ein Eigenleben. Er handelt wie Ken und schaltet immer auf den Sportkanal um."   
"Willst du das zu Ende sehen?" Ayas Blick wanderte vom Bildschirm zu Omi.  
"Nein.. ich glaube nicht." Der Jüngste griff nach der Fernbedienung und stellte den Bildschirm auf schwarz. "Gut, ich habe nämlich nachgedacht."   
'Oh mein Gott...' ging es durch Omis Köpfchen. 'Er will doch nicht ernsthaft so etwas wie ein "Vater-Sohn-Gespräch" führen?' Er versteifte sich etwas (...der gesamte Körper...).  
"Über diese Geschenk-Sache.. anlässlich... Weihnachten.", fuhr Aya fort.   
Omi entspannte sich wieder, lehnte sich zurück und entgegnete Ayas Blick versuchsweise entschlossen. Irgendwie hatte er Probleme damit, das Bild von seinem Gegenüber mit so ziemlich nacktem Oberkörper zu verdrängen. Er stellte sich Aya in schwarzen Hotpants, breitem, schwarzen Lederhalsband und einigen wohlplatzierten, dekorativen, schwarzen Bandagen um Oberkörper und Arme vor...   
"Wir klären das anders." Die tiefe Stimme holte den Jüngsten wieder aus seinen Tagträumen zurück. Nur schwer konnte er den erdachten Aya aus seinem Köpfchen schütteln.   
"Und wie?" Eigentlich kam ihm das ja ganz recht, da er sowieso keine Idee hatte, was er dem Älteren schenken sollte und es ja nicht mehr wirklich viel Zeit war...  
"Wir spielen."   
"Ehm... wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Geht es dir gut?" Ayas Gedankensprünge verwirrten ihn.   
"Ich meine, wir spielen um einen Wunsch. Irgendeines dieser dämlichen, sich in unserem Schrank häufenden Gesellschaftsspiele."   
In Omis Kopf klickte es reichlich laut.   
"AAAAH! Und der Gewinner bekommt seinen Wunsch erfüllt?"   
Aya nickte. Angesichts des kleinen Grinsens auf dem Gesicht des Rothaarigen, hätten sich Omis Bondage-Fantasien fast verselbständigt. Ungeduldig sprang er vom Sofa auf.   
"Und was spielen wir?"   
"Egal. Das erstbeste Spiel aus dem Schrank."   
Der Jüngste öffnete mit Elan die Türen ihres Wohnzimmerschrankes und mit fast genauso viel Elan kam ihm das Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht-Spiel entgegengesegelt. Die auf dem Boden rumkullernden Figuren und Würfel haschten mit allen Mitteln nach Aufmerksamkeit...   
"Ehm... Okay, wir nehmen dann wohl das hier..." Omi sammelte alle Spielfiguren auf und lief im Eiltempo zurück zu seinem Leader, der noch immer ziemlich unbewegt auf dem Sofa saß und ihn beobachtete. 

Wenig später drehte Omi die Würfel nervös in seiner Hand. Sie hatten grade erst begonnen und trotzdem war Aya schon ein ganzes Stück weiter als er. Missmutig betrachtete er die roten Plastikmännchen seines Gegenspielers. Verdammt noch mal, das hier war eigentlich sein Spiel, noch nie hatte ihn jemand dabei geschlagen. Nun gut.. die Sache mit dem Wunsch lenkte ihn vielleicht doch ein wenig ab. Es eröffneten sich ungeahnte Möglichkeiten, wenn er hier gewinnen würde.   
"Gibt es eigentlich Bedingungen für den Wunsch...?"  
"Nein, der Gewinner darf sich wünschen, was er will."   
Nervös setzte Omi seine Figuren. Es gab also keine Einschränkungen, das hieß, wenn er gewann, dann bekäme er die einmalige Chance... Aya zu küssen. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wann sich dieser Wunsch in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte, aber Omi war sich sicher, dass er dort nicht verschwinden würde, bevor er nicht von Ayas Lippen gekostet hatte.   
Ein herber Rückschlag holte ihn wieder zurück: sein Gegenspieler hatte gerade seine erste Spielfigur ins Ziel gebracht. Das brachte seine Gedanken dazu, in eine andere mögliche Zukunft zu entschwinden. Was würde Aya mit seinem Wunsch anfangen? Alle Schichten im Laden übernehmen für die nächsten Monate? Katana polieren? Die ganze Wohnung schruppen? Oder Computerverbot für eine Woche? Die Möglichkeiten waren nicht wirklich verlockend für den Jüngeren... 

Einige Zeit später hatte sich Omi schon mental auf seine Niederlage vorbereitet. Es sah nicht wirklich gut aus. Aya fehlte nur noch eine Figur am Zielort und er selbst hatte grade mal 2 in Sicherheit gebracht.   
Seufzend nahm er wahr, wie der Rotschopf seine letzte Spielfigur an die erforderliche Stelle brachte. Er grummelte leicht und räumte das Spielbrett und die Figuren zusammen.   
"Okay, du hast gewonnen..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ayas POV 

Leicht lächelnd beobachtete der Rotschopf, wie sein Gegenüber das Spiel, welches ihm soeben zum Verhängnis geworden war, wieder in den Schrank räumte... in die hinterste Ecke.   
Während dies geschah, nahm Aya wieder auf dem Sofa Platz. Wenig später setzte sich Omi neben ihn in die Polster. "Also, wie sieht dein Wunsch aus?"   
"Hmmm..."  
"Weißt du noch nicht..." Er hielt inne, als Ayas Hände seine Schultern fassten und seinen Körper auf das Sofa drückten. Der Ältere hielt Omis Arme noch kurz über seinem Kopf fest, bis er sich gänzlich über den zierlichen Körper gebeugt hatte.  
"...ähm.. also weißt du doch, was du dir wünschst..." Aya nickte und lächelte leicht über Omis gerötete Wangen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Omis POV 

Leicht irritiert sah Omi in die auf einmal so nahen Augen über ihm. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob Ayas Wünsche in die Richtung gingen, die er sich gedacht hatte.   
Zwei recht kalte Finger berührten seine Wange und das waren definitiv nicht seine eigenen.   
Ihm wurde heiß. Schnell suchte er sich einen anderen Fixpunkt im Raum, denn den Augen seines Gegenübers konnte er schlecht noch länger standhalten.   
"Ich werde dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen." Ayas Stimme erklang nah an seinem Ohr und brachte ihn wieder dazu, seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht zu sehen.   
"M... meinen Wunsch?" Wieder ein Nicken des Älteren. "Ehm... cool..." Wenn es ihm jetzt möglich gewesen wäre, sich zu bewegen, dann hätte er sich selbst eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpasst. So etwas konnte auch nur aus seinem Mund kommen... Omi verfluchte grade so richtig sein Gehirn für diesen Ausbruch, als dieses Mini-Lächeln Ayas ihn wieder zu den wichtigen Dingen zurückbrachte. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ayas POV 

Unglaublich langsam und vorsichtig platzierte Aya seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren unter ihm. Für den Fall, dass seine Menschenkenntnis ihn total hinters Licht geführt hatte, musste er sich schnellstmöglich aus dieser Situation befreien können.   
Hinter geschlossenen Lidern arbeitete sein Kopf, auf jede Regung des unter ihm Liegenden achtend. Doch erst einmal passierte gar nichts.   
Als er sich schon wieder von Omi lösen wollte, wurde der Druck an seinen Lippen durch die darunter verschlossenen erwidert. Wäre Aya ein Chibi, würde er jetzt jubelnd durch das Zimmer hüpfen.   
Da das aber seinem Stand nicht angemessen war, schob er einfach eine Hand in Omis Haare.   
Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Lippen, um seiner Zunge Platz zum Wirken geben zu können. In einem ihm unbekannten Rausch, der irgendwo in seinem Bauch den Anfang haben musste, strich er andächtig Omis Lippen nach, während er seine Finger aus den Haaren wühlte und an die weiche Wange legte. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Omis POV 

Ayas Gewicht lag angenehm schwer auf Omi und machte ihm die Realitätsnähe dieser surrealistisch erscheinenden Situation klar.   
Fast schon gierig öffnete er die Tore zu seinem Mund. Da seine Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet doch recht überschaubar waren, handelte er nach Gefühl.   
Und eben jenes gab die Information über Ayas warme Zunge grade an sein Gehirn weiter. Dieses wiederum schien die Schmetterlingskolonie in seinem Bauch in Aufregung zu versetzen. Zaghaft begegnete er dem noch fremden Besucher. Omi griff nebenbei nach Ayas zweiter Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger. Seinen eigenen zweiten Arm legte er um den starken Körper auf bzw. über sich. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ayas POV 

Freudig überrascht über die plötzliche Agilität des Jüngeren verlor sich Aya in dem Kuss... in der ganzen Situation. Er überließ Omi für eine kurze Zeit die Oberhand, wollte sich einfach nur den zarten Berührungen hingeben. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich selbst viel zu selten die Gelegenheit gegeben, so etwas zu fühlen.   
Als er seine Aktivitäten in Omis Mund bzw. zwischen ihren beiden Mündern wieder aufnahm, drückte Omi seine Hand fester. Eher widerwillig löste er sich von dem süßen Geschmack. Zwei blaue Augen sahen ihn irritiert und auch enttäuscht an. Er wollte sich erheben, doch Omis Arme schlangen sich fest um seinen Oberkörper.  
"Aber... es ist doch noch gar nicht Weihnachten, wieso hast du... jetzt schon..."   
Aya ließ sich lächelnd noch einmal zurück, auf den anderen Körper, sinken.   
"Das war nur die Vorbereitung... Ich lasse deinen Wunsch schon nicht unerfüllt, und meinen auch nicht..." 

~~~~~~~~~* Ende *~~~~~~~~~ 

Sooo.... leider ohne lemon aber ich hatte leider keine Zeit mehr... Vielleicht schreib ich ja noch mal irgendwann weiter aber im Moment (also vor dem nächsten Jahr) denke ich nicht.   
Dann schöne Weihnachten an alle meine Lieben ^_^   


bye bye 

Vampirekiss 

www.vampirekiss.de.vu www.goetterhimmel.de.vu 


End file.
